primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dalek1099dw
by the way i'm the same user as primevalmonster. I am going to post the stories on here aswell. I'm just confirmin this dalek1099dw is also my account. So that people think dalek1099dw is lying. Primevalmonster 18:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC)PrimevalmonsterPrimevalmonster 18:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) About me I am currently writing my new fan series you will get to read them soon.episode 1 has already been broadcast on here on the 7th may.Please enjoy primevalmonsters the series created by me. My contributions * My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3 Primevalmonsters series 1 Series 1 will feature 8 episodes and will air between 7th May 2009 and 2nd july 2009.it is created by me! Primevalmonster. Creatures Confirmed Columbian Mammoth Rex Sid and Nancy Smilodon Mega-optera Future Predator Future Shark Future mermaid creatures Tyrannosaurus Dracorex Sabre Tooth Dogs Vicious Future Bird Primevalmonsters Episode 1.1 Sypnosis A massive herd of angry mammoth crush a theme park killing many people Can the team stop them,before they destroy South Shields. Plot A man sets up a ride going upside down at south shields.He is being paid tokens towards the ride.Elsewhere,in the ARC lester has recruited a new member of the team Dr Vincent Macmillan who is a very good doctor and will help anyone injured by creatures in the team.He is also a very good scientist and knows dinosaurs aswell as possible future evolution.He is also a strong fighter and is great at using guns.At south shields,a anomaly opens up next to a jumping jack ride and then a massive scream is herd across the theme park.Suddenly, a massive herd of Columbian Mammoths appear. Opening Credits Back at the Arc,the anomaly detector goes off Becker rushes to the detector and finds the destination South Shields theme park. At Abby's flat Connor is playing with rex and Sid and Nancy are playing with jack. Abby has invited connor round because their is morespace in the flat,he is very happy because he can now move in. Connor's phone rings,their is a new anomaly it is lester he demands they come as soon as possible or they are fired. The team including connor and abby arrive at south shields hunting for the anomaly."Left a bit" becker said. Then suddenly connor shouted "I've found it" .The team hurried over they split up connor and becker locked it while danny,sarah and abby looked for any creatures.Not far away,children where screaming on a scary rollercoaster when they seen a incredible sight look over their "oh my god is that a giant elephant" a boy said,the children all screamed as the mammoth came running at them totally destroying them and the rollercoaster.The team hurried over when they saw something terrible all the 30 children on the rollercoaster were dead and nearby were hundreds of mammoth.They opened the van looking for the spray which attracts them but it dosen't work the mammoths are too angry to notice,somehow they had too calm them down. At the Arc jenny returned asking how they were coping without her she had a look around,a member of staff called to her "Now i can show you the new stuff the light analyser it can be used to open the artifact" "Impressive" she asked"where are the team?" he replied"Another anomaly",she left pleased at how the ARC had developed since she had left.At a restraunt near south shields the herd smashed it open the people ran,only some of them were lucky the team rushed over.Connor helped a man who had broke is leg when the mammoths came back crushing them under a truck and throwing the truck on top them.Becker came too the rescue with a massive rifle he shoot down one of the mammoths and the mammoths backed away. Connor told him he would be fine and the man was rushed to hospital but the team faced a dillema how would they attract the mammoths attention?Luckily,connor fought of a plan he would use a massive sound system,unlock the anomaly and the mammoths would go through it.They put it into action the mammoths came but they knocked the whole team unconscious.Unfournately,since of the anomaly being open a group of five hungry smilodons come through the anomaly and were about the rip apart connor when becker stood up and wounded one of them.The team woke up danny and sarah chased after the smilodons nearly being eaten loads of times.when,they were able to lock them in a stroung garage and ordered a ARC areoplane to come and destroy the smilodons.Danny rushed over to the anomaly sealer and closed the anomaly before more creatures could come through.Sarah and vincent helped the injured members of the team.Meanwhile,danny asked jenny wether she could help them think of a cover story she did.They pretended that powerful scientific experiments had changed vicious elephants and tigers turning them into beasts.At the arc danny prepared a file on how to contain mammoths and smiodons.Sarah went back to the museum to check on her old mates.Abby and connor went back to the flat to find rex,sid,nany and jack watching a film of happy times for Abby,connor,jack and their pets.At christines office the team had captured Sir William de mornay a medieval knight and tried to ask for advice on the emergency christine was preparing guns for captian wilder she told him "Fight till the end" he replied"Yes Christine".Future Beetles were attacking,from the anomaly she had opened.The knight told her to through loads of meat at the anomaly.She didn't have time to waste as the future beetles were slaughting her staff she used all the meat she could find and luckily they went through the anomaly and ate it she closed the anomaly before they could get out.The crisis was over. End Credits Primevalmonsters Episode 1.2 Sypnosis The team face a creature which can dive into a persons memories to hunt its prey and is nearly invisible.Helen remembers being a child an being attacked by a Future Predator and punching it and stepping through an anomaly for the first time. Primevalmonsters Episode 1.3 Sypnosis When an anomaly opens in a lake a crane worker gets possesed by the future mermaids to help them and their friends the future sharks.When the team arrive the crane worker kidnaps them and then uses his crane to lift traffic of the road so that the creatures can eat all the humans on board.How can the creatures be stopped since the arc is desserted with all crew locked up drowning slowly in the lake? Primevalmonsters Episode 1.4 Sypnosis a anomaly opens in leading to the future causing Future dogs and birds to attack a school. Also,a strangely carnivous group of dracorex attack a hospital from a cretacous anomaly,things are looking bad for the team.Who can stop the dracorex,future dogs and future birds from devoring the population? Primevalmonsters Episode 1.5 Sypnosis An anomaly opens in a field leading too the team being followed by baryonx. Lester employs Sir Colin Riverman to help the team but when the team return from the field anomaly he proves to be a traitor and is prepared for battle as he has loads of collected monsters some have been seen before some haven't some are from the past and some are from the future.He also has armies of soliders from all eras to help him Can the team possibly defeat him? It is a battle to the death with the arc in absoulute ruins at the end of the episode the team decide on a new base the Anomaly Instution Centre ,Aic for short. One of the team will die in the fight with Sir Colin Riverman. Primevalmonsters Episode 1.6 Sypnosis When an anomaly opens leading to the Cretaceous in Ben Trent's house,he and his mum are hunted and chased by killer Tyrannosaurus.Can the team save them? PrimevalMonsters Episode 1.7 Sypnosis 1st part of a 2 part finale will feature a lot of new and old creatures including Future Predator.The AIC is sabotaged and the technology wrecked,the team trace the culprits when the team are confronted by oliver leek and valie nboth thought dead who plan to renew their plan by opening millions of anomalies acros the world and the team throw the team through anomalies and then close them.They can't escape and are attacked by loads of future creaturesbfar in the future as leek and valerie start their plan too destroy evolution by unleashing millions of creatures from milllions of anomalies across the world.Is the end? Primevalmonsters Episode 1.8 Sypnosis 2nd part of a 2 part finale will feature a lot of new and old creatures including Future Predator The AIC is sabotaged and the technology wrecked,the team trace the culprits when the team are confronted by oliver leek and valie nboth thought dead who plan to renew their plan by opening millions of anomalies acros the world and the team throw the team through anomalies and then close them.They can't escape and are attacked by loads of future creatures far in the future as leek and valerie start their plan too destroy evolution by unleashing millions of creatures from milllions of anomalies across the world.Is the end? Enjoy!! Please enjoy these stories and comment on my user page. Next full episode will be written broadcast to primevalwikia on 28th May 2009 on this page. Their is a week delay because i've been on holiday. Re:Series 4 spoilers I heard it from a trusted source, but I am waiting for his reply to find out exactly where it came from. ZEM talk to me! 07:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC)